


A Hot Summer's Night

by DreamingisBelieving



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Different Meeting, First Meeting, Klaine, M/M, New York, Summer, Summer AU, otp prompts, summer!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: Prompt: It’s a hot summer night. Person A and B are neighbors, and both have their windows open. Person A is reading when they hear Person B singing beautifully, but they are too afraid to go over. What happens next is the writer’s choice.





	A Hot Summer's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Would you guys be interested in a summer one shots series? If so, please tell me because I have a ton of prompts for this summer and I would love to fill them! Thank you for reading and enjoy this!

"This heat is ridiculous. It's New York, not Egypt," Kurt mumbles, wiping the sweat from his forehead and popping up from his dining room chair to pull the kitchen window open. He should continue with his internship paperwork considering it was due on Monday and his week would spent with family, but with this being the hottest summer in New York, he can't focus. His dad and Carole were on a dinner date right now, but they're visiting Kurt for July 4th because Kurt couldn't make it out with his new internship at Vogue. 

"Maybe some ice cream and a movie would help," he wonders aloud, opening up the freezer door. He practically melts at the cool air it brings and considers just taking a nap in there instead, but he doesn't and grabs the tub of 'Ben and Jerry's' from the top shelf, laying it on the counter. "More windows," He sighs heavily, taking his time to cross the living room to enjoy the air that the fan produced. Kurt hikes the living windows up, and even the one where the fire escape was located. With the temperatures this high, he wouldn't be surprised if a fire started just from a bottle of perfume or a can of Pam tipping over. He just hopes that the neighbor that was across from him wasn't loud because their window was also open wide, probably for he same purpose. 

When they moved him almost a year ago, they never bothered to get to know the neighbors because people in their own building were always moving in and out for different purposes and he really didn't feel like getting attached to someone and have them get a part that he was too scared to try out for and then leave.

He returns back to the kitchen and almost makes himself a bowl, but with the container being more than half empty, he figures Rachel and Santana can fight him is they were gonna complain. There was another box left anyway. The young countertenor plops himself down on the recycled couch and grabs the TV remote, searching through the DVR for his new Real Housewives episode. 

"That bitch deleted it," Kurt rolls his eyes. Santana would often go through the DVR and delete anything that she claimed to be "too gay" or "too old people" and Kurt would have to watch his new episodes before Santana could get home from work or have enough time to go through it. With a few curse words on his tongue, he decides to watch some 'House Hunters' instead and eat his ice cream before it melted completely. 

"Before you met me, I was a wreck but things were kinda heavy," An unfamiliar voice drifts through Kurt's window. He should ignore it, it's not polite to eavesdrop, but the voice was heavenly, it was almost perfect. "Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine," Kurt can't help himself. He turns the to mute and sets the now empty ice cream container on his coffee table, waiting for the next verse and leaning forward to he could fully immerse himself in the voice. 

"Let's go all way the tonight, no regrets, just love. We can dance until we die, you and I, will be young forever," This man's rendition of the Katy Perry song is not the same as the original. There's no instruments, just his voice and it's slower. Kurt can almost imagine the piano or guitar in the background, playing just loud enough to hear, but not enough to over power the voice that is too incredible to ignore. 

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep just runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back," He holds the last note longer than normal and Kurt can feel the small smile graze his lips and the goosebumps rising up his skin. 

With out another start as the man starts the next verse, Kurt stands up, creeping his way to his window, and sitting on the fire escape to listen closely. 

The singing man is singing quietly, also sitting in his fire escape, tears in his eyes. He has curly hair that was trying to be held down by gel, but with the humidity, it was practically impossible. He's wearing a white and dark blue striped tank top and a pair of red shorts, the tank top being sweaty as hell if the dampened fabric is any indication. A faint showing of a five o'clock shadow grazes his features. 

Kurt doesn't know this man, but seeing him upset and his voice cracking on a few notes makes, his heart ache for him. 

"Imma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight," He continues, looking down at his hands, folded in his lap. 

"You. You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream. The way you turn me on, I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. No!" Kurt's joining in this verse. The man looks up, almost startled, but is soon singing back to him. Kurt doesn't have the heart to look at him, scared that he wouldn't be able to continue.   
"My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch and baby I believe. This is real. So, take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back," They harmonize amazingly well, with Kurt's higher voice and the man's voice that was just a hint lower, it was beautiful. Kurt turns his head towards the man to see the tears have stopped and he's smiling back at him. 

Kurt gets to his feet, stepping outside the fire escape and leaning against the rail. The man does the same as they take up the last verse. 

"I'mma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight," They hold the last note longer than needed, but they're too busy staring into each other's eyes to notice or care. The man has beautiful hazel eyes that said he's had a rough day. All Kurt really wants to do is wrap him in a hug, but he doesn't even know his first name. The man laughs, his whole face lighting up and Kurt can't help but do the same. 

"You have a beautiful voice," Kurt finally says when they're laughter dies down. 

"Me? Talk about yourself! It's like the angels are singing," He teases, a bright smile still on his face. Kurt's face quickly turns a bright red. "What's your name?" He asks.

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel. What about you?"

"Blaine Anderson,"

"Well Blaine Anderson, I haven't seen you around here. Did you just move in?"

"Yeah, just last week. I've been busy trying to find a job. I swear I'm around the city more than I am in my apartment," 

"I know what that's like. I just got an internship at Vogue,"

"Vogue, fancy," Blaine chuckles. Kurt smiles.

"That song, it's amazing. I'm more of a Gaga myself, but I can appreciate a good Katy song when I hear it," Kurt smirks.

"I'm personally a Katy, but there's just something about that song that I love. I'm really big into music. I go around and do a few gigs here and there."

"I love music, I was in my school's old glee club black in Ohio," 

"You're from Ohio?" Blaine pulls his head back in disbelief. At Kurt's nod he continues. "I am too. Westerville, I just graduated this year," 

"You were a Warbler weren't you?" Kurt asks, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Yeah, is it that obvious?" 

"A little, you like the top 40's, don't you? I was a part of the New Directions in Lima," Kurt smiles, leaning forwards once again on the rail.

"Guilty. The New Directions were the ones who stole Nationals from us two years ago. You guys were good," Blaine admits, nodding his head carefully.

"Yeah, we did. I'm more of a musical buff,"

"Well, I do love musicals though. Rent is good, but my all time favorite is Moulin Rouge, I've always wanted to sing Come-"

"What May with someone you love," Kurt finishes. Blaine's smile grows even wider and his cheeks turn a bright red.

"Are you in my head or something?" He teases with a small chuckle. Kurt laughs.

"Well, it's hot as hell right now, and I have a box of 'Ben and Jerry's' with our name on it. Do you wanna come over and watch some musicals with me?" Kurt knows he's being a bit forward, but something about this man makes him crazy. He needs to get to know this guy, no matter what it takes. Even if it means inviting a stranger into his home.

"That sounds wonderful. That's a great idea," Blaine smiles, nodding his head. 

"Okay, there's no doorman or anything, so I'll let you in," Kurt says, slowly backing up from his window.

"Okay, I'll meet you down there," Blaine says, backing up as well.

Kurt turns around and hurries down the stairs and to the front door of his apartment building, not wanting Blaine to wait long. He arrives just as Blaine is jogging over. He leads him back up to his apartment, with Blaine making a few jokes about the building, making Kurt blush. 

They settle on "The Sound of Music" and share the tub of ice cream with only two spoons. 

"So, if you don't mind me asking, but why were you crying?" Kurt asks, sucking on the spoon of chocolate deliciousness. Blaine's smile fades and he shifts in his seat.

"My parents. They wanted me to go to Stanford for school, hoping it would 'sort me out', but I wanted to move to New York. They decided they wouldn't support me if I did move here, and I lost them. My dad called me today saying this was my last chance and if I didn't move back then I was told to never call them again. I love my family's support," Blaine says, grabbing another spoonful. 

"Blaine, I'm so sorry. That's not fair. Why would a school sort you out? Why is New York so bad?" Kurt wonders aloud, his brow furrowing with confusion.

"My dad thought that going to Stanford with turn me straight and New York was filled with flaming homosexuals and artists," Blaine chuckles a little, rolling his eyes at the memory.

"Well, he's right. I'm both of the two," Kurt jokes, nudging his shoulder. Blaine laughs. 

"Yeah, little did he know, that I am both of those and making me go to Stanford wasn't going to change that," Blaine sighs heavily.

"Well, you don't need them because you have an awesome neighbor, who is going to be here whenever you need something," Kurt promises. Blaine smiles, turning his head towards him. 

"Can I kiss you?" Blaine blurts, his smile fading. Kurt's smile leaves, but nods anyway. Blaine tosses the ice cream aside, and leans forward, capturing Kurt's lips in a kiss. His lips are soft and taste of chocolate and there's something there that Kurt just can't put a finger on. Kurt reaches his hand up to cup Blaine's face, feeling the dark hair starting to poke through the skin on his chin. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's torso, holding him tight in his arms. 

Blaine's the first to release, so he can catch his breath. Kurt smiles brightly, letting his forehead rest against Blaine's, staring into his hazel eyes.

"That was nice," Kurt laughs, biting his bottom lip. Blaine nods in agreement.

"It was, wanna do it again?" Blaine asks, a blush creeping up on his face. Kurt nods slowly, leaning in for another kiss. 

By the time Burt and Carole had come back from their dinner date, a tub of melting ice cream was sitting on the coffee table and Kurt was laying with his head on Blaine's shoulder fast asleep and Blaine was also sleeping with his head tipped back against the back of the couch. Burt didn't know who this guy was and was going to scare him to hell but waking him up, but Carole shook her head at him and instead they retreated to the small make shift guest room that they were sharing for the week, leaving the pair alone.


End file.
